cinemafandomcom_it-20200216-history
Grace Kelly
|data di morte = |luogo di morte = Monte Carlo |coniuge 1 = Ranieri III di Monaco (1956-1982) }} Grace Kelly è stata un'attrice americana che, nell'aprile 1956, sposò Ranieri III Grimaldi, Principe di Monaco, diventando Principessa di Monaco. Biografia Le origini Grace Kelly nacque a Filadelfia, figlia di John Brendan Kelly Sr. (1889 - 1960) e Margaret Katherine Majer (1899 - 1990). Quando nacque Grace, i Kelly avevano già due figli, Margaret Katherine (13 giugno 1925 – 23 novembre 1991) e John Brendan Jr. (24 maggio 1927 – 2 maggio 1985). Un'altra figlia, Elizabeth Anne (25 giugno 1933 – 24 novembre 2009), nacque tre anni e mezzo dopo Grace. La sua famiglia di origine irlandese era una delle più importanti della città, benché di recente ricchezza, ed era saldamente cattolica; tutta l' educazione di Grace e dei suoi fratelli si basò sui principi del cattolicesimo, che diventerà il collante dell' unione tra la Kelly e il principe Ranieri. Suo padre fu un milionario self-made-man, vincitore di tre medaglie d'oro nella specialità del canottaggio a due olimpiadi, e suo fratello Jack seguì questa tradizione. La strada di Filadelfia Kelly Drive è intitolata a John Junior, che fu membro del consiglio comunale. Si racconta che a stimolare il lato artistico della giovane Grace fu lo zio paterno George Kelly, commediografo vincitore di un premio Pulitzer. La madre Margaret Majer invece,nacque a Schloss Helmdorf, in Germania, e si trasferì a Filadelfia da piccolissima con la famiglia. grande atleta, energica e determinata, la Majer fu la prima donna a insegnare educazione fisica alla University of Pennsylvania, mentre la sua avvenenza teutonica le consentì un discreto successo come cover girl. Secondo tutti i biografi, comunque, il vero eroe della futura principessa rimane il padre John Kelly: bellissimo, carismatico e vincente sarà per sempre il faro di Grace. Carriera Grace Kelly fece il suo debutto nel mondo del cinema nel 1951 nel film La quattordicesima ora. Durante una visita sul set, l'attore Gary Cooper e la notò e disse di lei che era "diversa da tutte le altre attrici che era abituato a vedere". L'anno seguente Grace Kelly fu co-protagonista proprio con Gary Cooper del film western Mezzogiorno di fuoco. Attrice per la MGM in Mogambo]] Nel settembre 1952 partecipò ai provini per il ruolo di Linda Nordley nel film Mogambo di John Ford. Non solo ottenne il ruolo, ma ottenne anche un contratto di 7 anni relativo a un salario di 850 dollari a settimana. Grace firmò il contratto a due condizioni: che ogni due anni avesse il tempo di poter recitare anche a teatro e che le fosse concesso di vivere a New York City. Due mesi dopo, a novembre, il cast del film, composto tra gli altri da Clark Gable e Ava Gardner, giunse a Nairobi per iniziare le riprese del film. Il ruolo di Grace Kelly in Mogambo le fecero ottenere un Golden Globe per la migliore attrice non protagonista e la sua prima nomination all'Oscar come Miglior attrice non protagonista. ]] Dopo il successo di ''Mogambo, la Kelly recitò nel film televisivo The Way of an Eagle con Jean-Pierre Aumont, prima che il regista Alfred Hitchcock la contattasse per farla recitare nel suo film Delitto perfetto. Il film uscì nei cinema nel maggio del 1954 ottenendo una multitudine di recensioni positive e diventando un trionfo ai botteghini. Nel 1954 Grace Kelly recitò in molti film a cominciare da I ponti di Toko-Ri con William Holden. Poi recitò in La finestra sul cortile, diretta nuovamente da Hitchcock e con James Stewart. Accettando di recitare nel film, la Kelly fu costretta però a rifiutare di recitare con Marlon Brando in On the Waterfront. Sempre nel 1954 Grace Kelly sostituì Jennifer Jones nel ruolo di Georgie Elgin nel film La ragazza di campagna con Bing Crosby e William Holden. Per questo ruolo Garce Kelly vinse l'Oscar per la miglior attrice protagonista. in Caccia al ladro]] Nell'aprile 1954 si recò in Colombia per girare insieme a Stewart Granger il film Fuoco verde. Dopo aver girato La finestra sul cortile, I ponti di Toko-Ri, La ragazza di campagna e Fuoco verdfe, Grace Kelly si recò in Francia per recitare nel suo terzo film di Alfred Hitchcock, Caccia al ladro, accanto a Cary Grant. Matrimonio Durante le riprese del film Caccia al ladro, a Grace Kelly venne presentato il Principe Ranieri III di Monaco, sovrano del piccolo principato ove si svolgevano le riprese. Tornata in America, Grace recitò nel film Il cigno accanto ad Alec Guinness e Louis Jourdan. In contemporanea iniziò una fitta corrispondenza con il Principe di Monaco, il quale nel mese di dicembre giunse in America per chiedere la sua mano. Grace accettò e subito partirono i preparativi per quello che la stampa chiamò "Il matrimonio del secolo". I preparativi per il matrimonio furono lunghi ed elaborati. Il Palazzo di Monaco venne interamente ridipento e decorato. Il 4 aprile 1956, Grace e la sua famiglia partirono dal porto di New York per giungere al Principato di Monaco. Sempre nel 1956 la MGM rilasciò l'ultimo film girato dalla Kelly, una commedia musicale intitolata Alta società. Grace Kelly e Ranieri si sposarono sia con cerimonia civile che religiosa. La cerimonia civile, della durata di 40 minuti, ebbe luogo nella Sala del trono del Palazzo di Monaco il 18 aprile 1956 e fu trasmessa in tutta Europa. Il giorno seguente ebbe luogo la cerimonia religiosa nella Cattedrale dell'Immacolata Concezione di Monaco. L'abito di Grace venne realizzato in sei settimane dalla costumista della MGM Helen Rose. Tra i 600 ospiti presenti alle nozze vanno ricordati David Niven e sua moglie Hjördis, Gloria Swanson, Ava Gardner, l'Aga Khan, Gregory Peck, Gloria Guinness, Daisy Fellowes, Etti Plesch, Lady Diana Cooper e Conrad Hilton. Alfred Hitchcock era il testimone di nozze della sposa. Frank Sinatra decise all'ultimo minuto di non partecipare alle nozze. La cerimonia è stata vista alla televisione da oltre 30 milioni di persone. The prince and princess left that night for their seven-week Mediterranean honeymoon cruise on Rainier's yacht, Deo Juvante II. Principessa di Monaco Come Principessa di Monaco, Grace Kelly fondò l'AMADE Mondiale, una organizzazione no-profit monegasca riconosciuta dall'Onu come organizzazione non governativa il cui scopo è quello di garantire i diritti umani per i bambini poveri del mondo. Famiglia e figli La Principessa Grace diede alla luce la prima figlia della coppia, Carolina, nove mesi e quattro giorni dopo il matrimonio. Ventuno salve di cannone annunciarono il lieto evento. L'anno seguente, 101 salve di cannone annunciarono ai monegaschi la nascita dell'erede al trono, Alberto. Il principe Ranieri e la principessa Grace hanno avuto tre figli: * Principessa Carolina Luisa Margherita, nata il 23 gennaio 1957 * Principe Alberto II, nato il 14 marzo 1958, attuale principe regnante di Monaco * Principessa Stéphanie Maria Elisabetta, nata il 1º febbraio 1965 Ultimi anni Dopo il matrimonio, il Principe Ranieri costrinse Grace Kelly a rinunciare alla carriera cinematografica. Nel 1962 Hitchcock tentò inutilmente di convincere Grace a recitare nel film Marnie. Inizialmente la principessa era propensa ad accettare, ma i malumori dei monegaschi la spinsero a rifiutare il ruolo. Anche Herbert Ross tentò di convincerla a recitare nel film The Turning Point, senza però riuscirci. Grace Kelly diede al Principato un tocca di classe e stile che prima non possedeva. Fondò la Fondazione Principessa Grace in supporto agli artigiani locali. Nel 1981 il Principe e la Principessa festeggiarono il loro 25° anniversario di matrimonio. Morte Il 13 settembre 1982, la Principessa Grace rimase vittima di un incidente stradale con la sua Rover P6 mentre si trovava sulla strada per Turbia nel comune di Capodaglio, poco lontano dal Principato di Monaco, nell'incidente riportò due emorragie cerebrali: la prima lieve, mentre la seconda più grave. Morì il giorno successivo, all'età di 52 anni, senza mai aver ripreso conoscenza. La figlia Stephanie, che si trovava in auto con lei, riportò solo lievi ferite. Quello sfortunato giorno alla guida dell'auto vi era la Principessa, diversamente dalla solita abitudine di farsi accompagnare dall'autista. Ciò è dovuto al fatto che Grace Kelly, la sera seguente, avrebbe dovuto presenziare a un ricevimento, pertanto aveva fatto stirare un abito dalla governante e, per far sì che non si sciupasse, l'aveva fatto adagiare sui sedili posteriori; così facendo non vi era posto per una terza persona (cioè l'autista), e lei e la figlia presero posto nell'auto da sole. La versione ufficiale dell'incidente riporta che la principessa Grace, mentre si trovava alla guida, ebbe un'ictus e a causa di esso perse il controllo dell'auto. Una versione non ufficiale afferma che alla guida dell'auto vi fosse la principessa Stephanie. Grace Kelly venne sepolta il 18 settembre 1982 nella Cattedrale dell'Immacolata Concezione di Monaco. Tra gli oltre 400 partecipanti ai funerali, sono da ricordare Cary Grant e la principessa Diana Spencer, in rappresentanza della famiglia reale inglese. Il Principe Ranieri, che mai volle risposarsi, è stato sepolto accanto a lei nel 2005. Curiosità * Venne inizialmente considerata per il ruolo di Maggie la gatta nel film La gatta sul tetto che scotta (1958). Ruolo che poi andò ad Elizabeth Taylor. * Venne chiamata a recitare nel film La ragazza di campagna, per il quale vinse l'Oscar, in sostituzione all'attrice Jennifer Jones, che dovette rinunciare al ruolo perchè incinta. * Venen inizialmente considerata per il ruolo di Sarah in Bulli e pupe (1955), tuttavia il ruolo fu poi dato a Jean Simmons. * Prima del suo matrimonio ebbe relazioni con gli attori Clark Gable, Gary Cooper, Bing Crosby, Ray Milland, William Holden e Jean-Pierre Aumont, e con lo stilista Oleg Cassini. * Hitchcock creò un ossimoro per definirla, "Ghiaccio bollente", per sottolineare l'algida bellezza e la sensualità che l'attrice sprigionava dal grande schermo. * I suoi fiori preferiti erano le rose. * La protagonista dell'omonimo cartone animato della Walt Disney Cenerentola è graficamente ispirata a Grace Kelly * Fu da Grace Kelly che le sorelle Angela e Luciana Giussani presero spunto per creare Eva Kant.Eva Kant:Dietro un grande Uomo c'è sempre una grande donna - Fumetti Web * Nel 1956 sfoggiò sulla copertina di Life una celebre borsa di Hermès che in seguito venne ribattezzata Kelly. * Nel 2000 il gruppo musicale Eels le dedica una canzone intitolata Grace Kelly Blues, contenuta nell'album Daisies Of The Galaxy * Nel 2007 il cantante Mika le dedica una canzone intitolata proprio Grace Kelly. Titoli Titles held by the Princess of Monaco, in chronological order: * Miss Grace Patricia Kelly (November 12, 1929 – April 18, 1956) * Her Serene Highness The Princess of Monaco (April 18, 1956 – September 14, 1982) Princess Grace's official style and title was: Her Serene Highness The Princess of Monaco, Duchess of Valentinois, Marchioness of Baux, Countess of Carlades, Baroness of Saint-Lô, 101 times Dame. Onorificenze Onorificenze monegasche Onorificenze straniere Filmografia *''Believe It or Not, nell'episodio "The Voice of Obsession" (1950) *Actor's Studio, negli episodi "The Apple Tree" (1950), "The Token" (1950) e "The Swan" (1950) *Big Town, nell'episodio "The Pay-Off" (1950) *The Clock, nell'episodio "Vengeance" (1950) *Somerset Maugham TV Theatre, nell'episodio "Episode" (1950) *The Prudential Family Playhouse, nell'episodio "Berkeley Square" (1951) *Nash Airflyte Theatre, nell'episodio "A Kiss for Mr. Lincoln" (1951) *La quattordicesima ora'' (Fourteen Hours) (1951) *''CBS Television Workshop, nell'episodio "Don Quixote" (1952) *Hallmark Hall of Fame, nell'episodio "The Big Build Up" (1952) *Danger, negli episodi "The Sergeant and the Doll" (1950) e Prelude to Death" (1952) *Lights Out, negli episodi "The Devil to Pay" (1950) e "The Borgia Lamp" (1952) *Robert Montgomery Presents, nell'episodio "Candles for Theresa" (1952) *Suspense, nell'episodio "Fifty Beautiful Girls" (1952) *Goodyear Television Playhouse, nell'episodio "Leaf Out of a Book" (1952) *Mezzogiorno di fuoco'' (High Noon) (1952) *''Armstrong Circle Theatre, negli episodi "Lover's Leap" (1951), "Brand from the Burning" (1951), "City Editor" (1952) e "Recapture" (1952) *Studio One, negli episodi "The Rockingham Tea Set" (1950) e "The Kill" (1952) *Lux Video Theatre, negli episodi "Life, Liberty and Orrin Dudley" (1952), "A Message for Janice" (1952) e "The Betrayer" (1953) *The Philco Television Playhouse, negli episodi "Bethel Merriday" (1950), "Ann Rutledge" (1950), "Leaf out of a Book" (1950), "The Sisters" (1951), "Rich Boy" (1952) e "The Way of the Eagle" (1953) *Mogambo'' (Mogambo) (1953) *''Kraft Television Theatre, negli episodi "Old Lady Robbins" (1948), "The Cricket on the Hearth" (1952), "The Small House" (1952), "Boy of Mine" (1953) e "The Thankful Heart" (1954) *Il delitto perfetto'' (Dial M for Murder) (1954) *''La finestra sul cortile'' (Rear Window) (1954) *''La ragazza di campagna'' (The Country Girl) (1954) *''Fuoco verde'' (Green Fire) (1954) *''I ponti di Toko-Ri'' (The Bridges at Toko-Ri) (1954) *''Caccia al ladro'' (To Catch a Thief) (1955) *''Il cigno'' (The Swan) (1956) *''Alta società'' (High Society) (1956) *''Una fidanzata per papà'' (The Courtship of Eddie's Father) (1963) (non accreditata) Filmati di repertorio *''Notre Dame de la Croisette'' (1981) (non accreditata) Filmati di repertorio *''Terrore in sala'' (Terror in the Aisles) (1984) Filmati di repertorio Note Kelly, Grace Kelly, Grace Kelly, Grace